


Regression

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry regresses into a little baby





	Regression

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is how Harry can regress into a baby who can't speak and relies heavily on Liam. Usually he is in the mindset of a toddler x

When it came to littles, all littles were different. Any Little in the community who had regressed could be different ages. Some littles would regress into a toddler or a small child, although relying on their parent, they had some form of independence like walking or talking but some littles could regress to babies, where they could barely speak or walk and rely solely on their mummy or daddy to help them.

With Harry, he went through different stages of regression. Sometimes he could walk and talk like a little child and other times he needed help with the most basic things from his daddy Liam. But Liam didn't mind, he loved his baby no matter what age the boy was and what ever made Harry happy, Liam was happy for him. 

One normal morning, Liam went to Harry's bedroom, he had just woken up and now he would wake up his baby and get him some breakfast. He saw that the little was still fast asleep and he just looked so cute. But Liam knew he had to wake up his angel, he couldn't sleep all day. 

"Harry." Liam whispered as he softly shook the little. "Come on Baby time to get up." Harry suddenly opened his green eyes, staring up at Liam. Now usually Harry would call for his daddy and be all happy but today, instead of saying anything, he gurgled, barley putting words together.

"You ok?" Liam asked his baby. "Wha wha." Was all Harry could reply and Liam knew what was happening, Harry had regressed into a little baby. It had happened a couple times before and Liam knew what to do in this situation. "Come here my little baby." Liam whispered as he picked up Harry, making sure he was supporting the boy's head. He knew when littles regress to babies, they lose the support of their neck. So Liam made sure his baby was comfortable as he took him to the changing table.

Liam changed his baby and put him in a clean nappy and onesie. Harry looked around the room as if everything was new to him. Liam made sure Harry was comfy in his clothes, knowing he couldn't tell his daddy if he wasn't. "Come on sweetie, let me take you downstairs." Liam said as he carried the little, knowing today would all be about Harry.

 

Harry was completely dependent on Liam. His mind had regressed so much he didn't even know what to do with himself. Luckily daddy held him close, humming songs as he decided to make some breakfast. He got some baby food from the cupboard knowing it will be easy for Harry to digest. "Ok Harry. Time for your brekkie." Liam said as he put his baby in the chair and put a bib on him. "Now open wide for the cho cho train." Liam said as Harry accepted the food.

Liam fed Harry the food, most ending on Harry's face. Liam cleaned the boy, giving him a small smile. "My good boy, eating all his food." Liam said as he gave his baby a kiss. "I think a certain little boy needs a big bottle of milk." Liam said not getting a reply from Harry but knowing his baby will want the milk. 

Liam made a formula of milk all while holding Harry. It was strange that Harry didn't say anything, his little could talk a lot and for him to be completely quiet was strange. Liam sat down as he put Harry on his lap, giving the little the bottle. Harry accepted the bottle, drinking straight away.

Harry suckled onto the bottle, enjoying the warm milk as he felt himself getting more sleepy by the second. Heh didn't even finish his bottle before falling in a deep sleep, tired even after an hour of eating and drinking from a bottle of milk. Liam gave him a kiss on the temple, as he laid the baby down on the couch. 

Harry had been sleeping now for nearly two hours, Liam knew he needed as much sleep as he could when he was in this mind set. Liam just watched TV, doing a little work as well when he got restless. It was strange with Harry being like this, usually the boy was so talkative and chatty all day, but when the little could barely speak, Liam missed it.

Suddenly Liam heard the front door open. "Hello?" It was Louis his best friend and his little Niall who came into the living room to see Liam and Harry. "Hey, Harry napping?" Louis asked as he noticed the sleeping little. "No he regressed this morning. He's barely speaking, he's like a little baby." Liam said as he noticed Niall looking confused at his friend. 

"Is Hazza ok daddy?" Niall asked concerned. "He's fine Ni, he's just really tired." Louis replied as he put Niall down. "Hey Niall why don't you play with Harry's toys for a bit?" Liam suggested to the little. Niall just nodded as Liam laid out several of Harry's toys for Niall as the little reluctantly played. 

"Had this happened before?" Louis asked. "Not this far, he can barley speak." Liam said, pausing for a moment. "Is he going to be ok. Do you think it will last for a while?" He asked his friend, knowing Louis had his little longer then anyone else in their group of friends. "He'll be fine li, he might be a day or a few days, he'll properly not stopping for a few days when he regresses back." Louis said as Liam nodded, looking down at his beloved little. 

 

Louis and Niall stayed for a bit, Harry still fast asleep when they left. Niall was sad that he couldn't play with his best friend but Liam promised the little that he could come round and play when Harry was awake. When the two left, Harry woke up, just staring at Liam. "Wa wa." Was all Harry could say. Liam just picked him up and held him close, missing Harry's voice.

Liam changed the baby, gave him his lunch and dinner during the day, spending most of the day holding Harry. By the time night came, Liam put Harry in a onesie, the boy hadn't said a single word all day. Liam felt a little down, his house was so quiet and he just missed his baby.

Liam decided to let Harry stay in his bed tonight, not wanting to be away. He laid the baby down as Harry gurgled looking around the room as if it was new. Liam just watched him for a moment. "Miss your voice angel. Want to hear to talk again." Liam said not knowing Harry understood him. He just kissed Harry one more time before laying down to sleep. The little feel asleep along with his daddy, peacefully dreaming away. 

 

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" A noice said to Liam as he woke up. There stood Harry he was smiling and wide awake. Liam was confused, his baby was talking. Harry was happy and talking. "Daddy it's sunny outside, I wanna play on the trampoline." Harry said and Liam couldn't help but smile, his baby was back. 

Liam couldn't help but give Harry a massive hug. "I love you Harry, so much." Liam whispered. "Love you daddy." Harry replied happy that his daddy was happy. "Let's get a big breakfast and spend all day in the garden." Liam said as he picked Harry up, making the baby giggle wth happiness. The rest of the day was spent having fun in the garden, Harry couldn't stop talking all day but Liam didn't mind, he had his baby back, although he didn't mind Harry being a little baby, he also loved his little running and being happy. No mater what age Harry was, Liam loved him more then anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
